gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Wellington
Captain Tyler Wellington of Great Britain Tyler Wellington is an esteemed British aristocrat, soldier, and CEO of Venables & Wellington Entertainment. He graduated from Cambridge University with high honors and went on to become a Captain in the The Royal Navy. He is the author of Eye of the Lion: A Venables & Luther Adventure. He is currently an officer in the guild, British Co. Elites and founded multiple groups such as EITC Third Division and Royal British Cavaliers. In early 1747, Wellington asked for an Honorable Discharge after his bloodstream was poisoned while stationed at Camp Avenger, Isla Perdida. Autobiography Tyler Wellington was born in Manchester, England on April 7, 1701, to Anthony and Emily Wellington. The youngest of 6; his siblings include Kyle Wellington (Kyle Dredfoot), Nathaniel Wellington (Nathaniel Bladewalker), Ryan Wellington (Ryan), William Wellington (William Squidspinner), and Benjamin Wellington (Benjamin Stormpheonix). As a young boy, he excelled in multiple sports, notably, Football and Polo. He was taught in the ways of fencing and sharpshooting as well. Adolesence (3-19) Early Years (3-5) At the age of 3, Tyler began talking in sentences. Soon later, he started having a tutor over every Thursday. Subjects such as Mathematics, Algebra, Geography, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, He lived a mostly happy life, and his family was prosperous during his youth. When he was 4, Tyler joined Manchester Football Club and was now able to travel around the country playing his favorite sport. Childhood (5-12) At the age of 5, Tyler and his family went on a trip to Liverpool to watch a large Polo game. It was here that Tyler found his athletic life goal, to become a Polo expert. When he was 9 years old (1710), his father would join the EITC armies to fight against the Scottish under George I (Robert McRoberts) in the North. He became a Lt. Colonel in the British Army, a position he would hold for the remainder of his life. Tyler became 11 in 1712 and begun going to Eton College, in which he recieved excellent grades. At age 12, he returned home for a year, to be with his family. He also had joined a traveling football team, going to Edinburgh, Wales, Oxford, Liverpool, and eventually London for the November Championships. Along his journey, he would always spend his free time watching Polo games. Teenage Years (13-19) When Tyler was 13, he returned to Eton. He stayed there for 3 more years before he graduated with his transcripts outstanding. It was the next year, 17, that he would join the British Army as a Cadet. He studied for 2 years at the Kingshead Naval Academy of Great Britain & Ireland. He excelled in sharpshooting, fencing, and cannoneering. In 1719, the school went public, and Tyler returned home. Tyler began V&W Entertainment, which was then a couple of teenagers making short stories for the Manchester Newspaper, with the then Sergeant Richard Venables. In 1724, Venables was risen to the rank of Major, and sent to the Ottoman Empire as a diplomat. In 1725, his father was commissioned to go to France under Lord William Brawlmartin as reinforcements for Lord Samuel Redbeard in Brittany, France. Before leaving him, his father sat down and gave Tyler a lecture. "It is within our duties, as respectable gentlemen, to protect our majestic Kingdom. We are men of honor, courage, and nobility. We shall not let Spanish bastards rule it! You my son, represent the next generation. We must fight for you, and for us." This speech would alter the course of Tyler's life many years later. Young Adult (20-30) College (20-29) On Tyler's 20th Birthday, he was accepted into Cambridge University. He was thrilled with this. He focused on his studies at Cambridge for the next 8 years. His major was the Political Science, and he also excelled in mathematics, geography, chemistry, and biology. He graduated from Cambridge in May of 1729 with high honors. In late 1730, the remainder of Lord William Brawlmartin's defeated force returned. Tyler spent four days on the docks waiting for his father, but at 7 P.M. on December 29, 1730, a letter was sent to the Wellington family from the Ministry of Warfare. Anthony Wellington had been K.I.A by Spanish forces at the Battle for Paris. Tyler was devastated. His mentor through the years was gone. Due to this, he developed a hatred of Spain. Adult (30-50) Military Life (36-present) Now at the age of 21, Tyler was eligible to join the army. He had been watched closely by the government, who asked him to join the newly formed British Royal Navy, named the Royale Co. Navy. He at first declined, but after remembering the lecture his father gave him on how it was their job to make sure Great Britain was safe, he accepted. By November 1745, near the beginning of the Invasion of Ireland, Tyler was in official status. Invasion of Ireland On November 12, 1745, a massive assault was launched by Spain against Great Britain. As the Spanish Armada raced forward towards Ireland, Lord Sven Daggersteel authorized the Defense of Ireland. A fleet of almost 100 ships ported on the Irish coast and waited for the Spanish. On November 17, Overlord Geoffrey Hexbones arrived with the Vanguard of the Spanish Armada. Within two hours, the entire vanguard fleet was wiped out. Hexbones, and his senior officers escaped to the main attack force, led personally by King Phillipe V Clemente. In the morning of November 18, the force reached the First Blockade. As yet another fleet was repelled, Daggersteel and his men launched the first offensive. A small island on the coast of Ireland was being used as the Spanish headquarters. A small attack was launched on the island, and Spanish supplies were devastated. On November 21, after regaining their supplies, the Spanish Armada launched a huge attack on Irelands main military base. After a crushing defeat, the remainder of the Royale Co. Navy fled. The Spanish chased them but weren't able to catch up. By now, only 1/4 of the Royale Co. Navy remained. It was imperative that they won this final defense, or Ireland would be lost. Clemente sent in Hexbones ahead of him, a fatal mistake. After surrounding Hexbones' ship, the Royale Co. Navy finished him off. After hearing the news that the Overlord of the Spanish Army had been K.I.A and the Grand Lord Admiral M.I.A, Clemente, in a state of shock, immediately lost the battle. As the new Grand Lord Admiral of Spain, Hector Pillageparr was cornered, he broke and betrayed Spain. He ordered all ships to make a fatal move, going out into the open, allowing the Royale Co. Navy to destroy the remaining ships. With almost the entirety of Spain's military-run into the ground, Clemente returned to Spain where a state of depression was occurring. This would last until the next year, 1746. The EITC Third Division was founded during this peacetime, under direct command of General Nathaniel Huntington. In December 1746, the 1746 Russian Campaign begun in which, for the first time in history, England and Spain worked together. Tyler's son, Alexander was posted to St. Petersburg where he attended the Batte of Moscow. EITC Third Division In 1745, Tyler received orders that accepted his patented idea, a new division for the EITC. In 1744, the EITC Second Division was serving as a small regimental unit, far from elite. Hoping to bring back the legacy of the legendary EITC First Division, Wellington sent in a form to the Office of the Minister of Warfare. In late 1745, the Second Division was scrapped, and the EITC Third Division was born. General Nathaniel Huntington (Crestbreaker) was made General-in-Command, while Wellington rounded up several other Officers, including Eric Hullbatten as his Lt. Colonel, Major Andrew for Squad 1 (he was later replaced by Captain Richard Bladebane) Captain Ishmael Venables commanding Squad 2, and Lieutenant Roger Gunshot as commander of Squad 3. Almost a year later, in 1746, Tyler was posted to Camp Avenger on Isla Perdida. He oversaw the construction of a fortress on the island and remained there till late 1746. Posioned Blood-stream Late in 1746, while returning from Camp Avenger for a one week leave on Port Royal, Tyler was examined by a doctor. It seemed that while on Perdida, the venom from a fight with the Queen Wasp, had made its way into Tyler's bloodstream. Although it wasn't immediately lethal, Tyler wouldn't be able to serve in the Armed Forces again. He handed in a request for Honorable Dischargement. ~To be Continued~ Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories